


The Gift

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, handwritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Millicent in the Dislocated Souls universe
Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dislocated Souls: Skyhold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347853) by [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/pseuds/LonelyAgain). 



> Thanks to Lonely for letting me play, and not thanks to Flowers for keeping me awake until 2am with it buzzing around my brain on Christmas day.

Morrigan - "dear" (like she cares)

Killed this and thought of you. Might recognise her, oh by the way congratulations for not dying in the whole blight thing. Remus said it was pretty bad, but unlike your mother I know how to ward... 

Blah blah blah - Remus said I should do small talk, but thats not why I’m writing you. I just wanted to send you the gift by itself, but Remus - he’s still a nagging idiot wolf - said you’d be a bit confused. I think seeing your mother stuffed in her stupid dragon form, would be pretty obvious. 

Not saying she’s properly gone, I mean we’ve seen this form dead before, but this time her boundaries are now mine. It could mean one of two things, either is good for me. Even if she has decided to give up on my Wilds, it’s a win.

Did you know that she had finally lost it, the barking mad old crone. Said that I needed to leave because her people would be coming… Well, if they do come, they can end up like their false god. See gift if you need it explaining further.

Remus said I should apologise for killing your mother. For a werewolf who ate the last batch of templars your mother invited, he thinks like a Hufflepuff. Talking of Hufflepuffs, Neville says hello and that he’s doing well, he managed to get the wheat to grow all year round. Oh and side note, the gingerbread house - if you want to send a thank you gift back, children bees. 

This letter is really long, I blame it on not talking to anyone besides those I sleep with, you will pretend that I don’t talk to Neville. I do (ignore him that is), because he’s so cheery all the time what does he have to be cheery about? Do you know the other day he was twittering on about having seen a bird we live in the Wilds it’s more of an occasion if we don’t. 

I swear I live in Enid Blyton’s world rather than the Grimm’s fairy tales, which is what we should be considering... All jolly hockeysticks rather than the pied piper. 

So there is stuff happening outside of the wilds. I’d tell you to watch your back, but you made it out alive so whatever. The old bats cabin is now in my territory. You can always go to the silent grove - oh and sorry about your sister or whatever you call each other in that twisted weird family of yours.

If you do want to visit, bring gifts. You can’t stay, because frankly I trust you as far as I trust the old bat - see gift. If you know anyone who wants to learn how to spin straw into gold, you can bring them, if they understand there is a price to be paid.

Millicent.

P.s. Slytherin had a motto - don’t give elves clothes. The also said don’t leave Millicent around anyone smaller so take it how you want. It’s not racist Remus; I’m the ultimate minority, there is only one Hag, you had a whole forest of werewolves. Neville is more rare than you, the only person to focus on growing wheat in winter when he has multiple greenhouses.

P.p.s Morrigan, just a word to the wise, Millicent, Merlin, Morgana, mythal, maker - they all start with an M. False gods always come to a bad end. 

P.p.p.s. Next time there is a blight, I would be amenable to romping round with burly wardens, Remus brought one of them to visit, he had stamina.

P.p.p.p.s I made the paper myself. This is what my life has come to, making my own paper. I could have just made it with magic, but no, because this way it gave me something to do. Learning how to knit, so I can knit the worlds worst jumper to go on gift.

**Author's Note:**

> First thought was Millicent writes to Chrissy, but a) she doesn't know her, but as a Hag who likes a good forest, she likes the wilds so would know Morrigan. b) she was going to pitch up, but Remus doesn't trust Milly around new people, or children even though she's on a vegetarian diet unlike Remus... c) Milly might be going a little crazy with just talking to Neville and Remus, but she's also a forest hag, and is happy in her Wilds. Guests will need to visit her.


End file.
